The Biomechanics Laboratory makes quantitative information concerning human motion available to clinicians and researchers at the NIH. The BEIP has upgraded Dr. Stanhope's Vicon Motion and Image Analysis System by designing and fabricating six video-camera units, each with a variable intensity dual-wavelength infrared strobe. The upgrade solved many of the original Vicon system's problems, but fast motion analysis is still limited by the system's slow frame rate of 25 frames per second. The Biomechanics Laboratory requires a system to take data at 2000 frames per second. To satisfy this requirement, Dr. Stanhope requested that the BEIP develop a three-dimensional motion measurement system, using a concept patented by Dr. Andrew Dainis. The terms of the CRADA state that the NIH may develop a clinical operating 3-D motion analysis system using the concept; in return, the NIH may keep the system. Dr. Dainis will have rights to BEIP's refinements. In this venture with the Biomechanics Laboratory and Dr. Dainis, the BEIP will develop, fabricate, and test the system electronics. Dr. Dainis will develop the optics for the CCD linear arrays and the system software. The idea of Dr. Dainis's patent is that each camera has four linear CCD arrays, with each array having a specially designed lens. The arrays are placed on the face of the camera in a special pattern to translate a light source from a target into its spatial coordinates.